


Glow in The Dark

by fusianasan



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i think, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusianasan/pseuds/fusianasan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night, Karma needed Nagisa's help to do the english homework at his home.. or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow in The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> based on this: http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/121725395235/your-otp-experiencing-a-blackout-after-person-b
> 
> also this is my first time writing in english so spare me orz

"Oh my, so you're brave enough to oppose me now, huh? Should I punish you or something?"

The blue head's mouth twitched a little bit.

"..First of all, this is my house--don't tell me what to do--you're the one who barged in here. Second, just who are you? Some kind of god? Certainly not. And the third.. how am I not supposed to be mad when you're keep insisting to write 'bag' with an e for 42 times?!"

...as if he could say that, so Nagisa just sighed. Man, sometimes he just wanted to have Terasaka's courage at time like this. With thoughts like that, Nagisa continued correcting the red head's homework.

Well, Akabane Karma knocked really hard this time. How could he declined?

"Okay, Karma-kun, there's a few mistakes but I think that's not a serious problem. Um, so.. keep it up?" Nagisa handed Karma's work hesitantly. 

Karma just shrugged and snatched it, a smug face had popped out. "Well, sure." He's stretched his arms as he groaned, "Get me some drink, would you? My brain has worn out just from doing this shit."

"..again, where's my 'thank you'?" Nagisa mumbled in annoyance--he slowly stood up and walked towards the bedroom door, but suddenly a blackout came in. Both of them were startled.

The blue head immediately searched for a candle in the drawer with his hands were touching literally anything--it was too dark to identifiy them one by one. Nagisa was slightly relieved by the fact that his room is not wide like Karma had. It'd take hours just to find the drawer. 

A soft mutter was heard between the darkness. "Sorry, I can't see anything but blue right now."

"Huh?"

Nagisa almost pissed himself when a hand pulled him out of nowhere. After that, somehow his whole body was shaking as that hand wrapped on his slim waist and a faint scent of Akabane Karma appeared, tickling his nose. He couldn't look up because he knew the red head is staring at him intensely.

"Uh, what're you doing?"

He let out a small chuckle. "Let's dance, Nagisa."

Before Nagisa could protest about how wrong was his head at the moment, Karma grabbed Nagisa's palm, holding it up in the air. Then, he moved step by step as he brought the other boy to his gesture, slowly but sure. Their movements were a bit stiff thanks to Nagisa's clumsiness, so Karma tried hard to keep the steps flexible.

Nagisa had mixed feelings about this. There were many random questions running in his brain--where did Karma learn to dance elegantly like this? Could he can even see properly in this situation? How come he remembered each empty sides of his room? Is he a wizard? 

Let that aside, Nagisa kinda enjoyed it after all. The breeze from the blowing wind as they turned or took a spin, the lost of his anxiety because of the darkness as Karma stroked his waist, and of course, a weird sensation in his stomach that was bothering him everytime Karma gives any kind of affection towards him.

Seeing Nagisa's uneasy expression, Karma tried to break the ice. "So, this is what they called waltz."

"..I know that much, but seriously.. can you see?" Nagisa frowned.

"Oh." They spinned once again--the blue head could feel that Karma's snickering over that unnecessary question like, they already had been dancing for quite a while so what's the point?

"Your eyes are glowing beautifully in the dark, so I'm kinda using it for the way."

Both of Nagisa's cheek became hot instantly. Was that supposed to be a pick-up line?

At the same time, they stopped. Nagisa heard Karma's pant--dancing in the dark required a lot of energy, it seems.

"Um, so.. do you still need a candle or..?"

"No, stand still."

Nagisa blinked in confuse. All of sudden, Karma cupped Nagisa's right cheek and brushing his thumb on it. Vaguely, he saw Nagisa's widening his eyes, pretty much shocked. He keep stroked his cheek while the other hand's trying to remove the twintails. 

"K-karma-kun?"

"Ssh, I'm trying to relax here."

As Nagisa's hair already down, his cold fingers started to dancing on that pale face. Karma's expression made Nagisa more nervous than his touch, to be honest. Nagisa jolted a little when the red head began to caressing his neck without warning. The vibes was like a million of butterflies come out from his stomach. Unconciously, he closed his eyes in pleasure.

Karma had to take the chance. He leaned his face, intending to gave him a kiss. However..

"Ah, the light's back on."

He froze.

Karma opened his eyes and and he realized that he had been caught. With an embarassment as big as mountain, he jumped to Nagisa's bed then rolled side to side while growled, "I want to stay to night. No exception." His face was bright as his hair, he couldn't let Nagisa see this.

"H-huh? But tomorrow we must go to sch--"

"Let's skip, I don't care!"

"B-but my mom would--"

"What? Your mom against gay marriage now? Fuck off!"

"T-that's not what I mean--wait. What did you say?"

"...Aaargh!" Karma pulled a blanket up to his head.

In response, Nagisa just sighed and cleaning up the rest of their work earlier.

"This is gonna be a long night."

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to kanya who helped me through the grammar fault /sweats  
> and maybe i would write more in english in the future..... probably  
> anyway thanks for reading!!


End file.
